2PM Wrong Time
by NoonaNuna
Summary: Hyun Ki was your average girl...she just happens to have a criminal twin brother who left her at the scene of the crime! 2PM's OK Taecyeon is not happy! Can Hyun Ki convince them their mistaken or will she go to jail?
1. Bad Impression

**This is my first 2PM fanfic so please be gentle XD**

**Sidenote: I'm big on fan service! If you want something to happen or want Hyun Ki to go after a certain guy leave a review telling me. As of right now I have no idea who she should be with (Well I know not Wooyoung; _Joesonghabnida Oppa_). I'm afraid this might come out like a strange version of You're Beautiful/Ikemen Desu Ne. But you reader can influence the story and add in your own people if you want.**

* * *

Hyun Ki sighed as she stood beside the building. She was waiting in the rain on her brother to return from inside. He was taking too long to come out. A group of people rush out of the building, screaming at once. Hyun Ki stares eyes wide as the mixed voices share one word. **Thief! **_What had Oppa done? _A hand clasps around her wrist dragging her away from the mob and into the alley beside the building.

"What is going on O-", Hyun Ki looks away blushing.

She had mistaken this person as her brother but he was several times _cuter_! She forced herself to stare at the dirty road. Hyun Ki didn't know why she had been singled out by this guy. She didn't even know what she should say to him. She noticed he wore a hat and glasses though. A large hand grabs her chin with a groan, forcing her to stare at the guy.

"Give it back!"

"It?"

"What you stole!"

"S-stole?"

The guy did not seem happy she didn't understand him. Blaming her for something? Wait did Oppa take something? _**No! **_He didn't steal anymore! Hyun Ki blushed as she realized the guy before her had not been minding his distance, he had brought his face closer!

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Aneyo", Hyun Ki trembles.

He clicked his tongue with a scowl, "I'm Ok Taecyeon"

"Okay?"

Taecyeon releases her chin with a raspy groan, Hyun Ki could tell he was getting upset. She reached in her pocket trying to find her cell phone. She could clear this up with one call! Taecyeon grabs the cell phone in one motion. Hyun Ki froze as he stared at her phone's wallpaper, it was a picture of her and her twin brother Hyun Ok. He stared at it for awhile not looking at her. _She didn't know what to do. _She bit her lip reaching towards him when the door to the building opened revealing five more guys dressed similar to Taecyeon. They froze as they looked at her. Taecyeon let the phone slip from his hand and fall to the ground.

"My phone!", Hyun Ki dove for the phone.

"That photo is a fake"

"No! I have a twin brother!"

"Hyung? What's going on?"

"Chansung ah, you should get the manager this is the person who stole from us"

"Oppa! Please I didn't!"

Hyun Ki heard music coming from inside the building, it was a long shot but she could sing to them! She had used her voice to distract before. She began singing the lyrics she could pull off the top of her head. Say No from B2ST. She noticed each one froze as she sang the lyrics as best she could. It felt strange to sing them to strangers but she had to stop this Chansung.

"So you sing half way decent", Taecyeon scoffs.

"Please! Listen I don't know who you are! How could I steal from someone if I don't know them!", Hyun Ki cries.

Hyun Ki sat in the rain as the six guys slowly left her alone in the rain. What would she do? If they called the cops she would be sent to prison in her brother's place for sure! Hyun Ki heard the door close as the last one went into the building.


	2. Dating Taecyeon!

**Here's Chapter Two XD**

**Hyun Ki is very unlucky! If anyone has a character they want me to add let me know. {Hyun Ki might end up with Taecyeon, Chansung, Junho, Junsu or Nichkhun; sorry Wooyoung}**

* * *

Hyun Ki sat there on the ground clutching her cell phone. Taecyeon had carelessly dropped it on the asphalt. She wiped the drops of rain from her cell phone screen. She knew it was a long shot but maybe if she could tell her brother to return the objects. She sighed, Hyun Ok was not the type to return things once he had 'found' them as he likes to say. Hyun Ki slowly stood up, she would tell them! She grabbed the door handle with confidence. This was the door they had used to find her and now she would use this to find them. Hyun Ki turned the knob but the door didn't open. She sighed, collapsing against the door. Now she had to make her way through all those fans.

"Fighting!", Hyun Ki gestures.

Hyun Ki hurried to the front of the building. She noticed quite a lot of people gathered inside. What could they be doing? She quietly entered the building with her long soaking wet hair blocking her view. Hyun Ki looked around trying to locate the band members. She could not see anything around her hair! Hyun Ki moved her hair and begin to scanned the room.

"It's him!"

Hyun Ki quickly turned away letting her hair slap her in the face. The large group of people surrounded her! She hung her head trying to avoid cameras, she realized now that she had walked in on a press release! She tried to walk away but they would not let her through! Suddenly everything went dark, she felt someone push her against something warm. She tried to take whatever was over her head off but something batted away her hand.

"Don't"

_Taecyeon's voice? Taecyeon had saved her?_ She felt him start walking with her. He had rescued her from the reporters just so he could be mean to her in private? She heard him open a door and felt him lead her inside. She slowly pulled the object off her head, it was a towel. Hyun Ki slowly looked up at Taecyeon to see if he was angry.

"Why did you come _here_? Gonna steal something else?"

"I didn't! That was my _**brother**_!"

"Right! You just happen to be the twin of the thief and just happened to be there when he stole from us"

"Yes!"

"I say you are lying", Taecyeon stresses.

"**No!** I'm his _sister_, his twin!"

"Prove it"

"What? How do I...?"

Hyun Ki stared at Taecyeon, she could not understand his demand. How could she prove it? She was a girl what was there to prove. Hyun Ki looked up to see Taecyeon walking closer. Why was he getting closer? Many scenes flashed through her mind none of them were what a decent girl should think about! Hyun Ki turned her blushing face away from Taecyeon.

"I wasn't thinking _that_", Taecyeon laughs.

"Oh...", Hyun Ki bit her lip, "Then how?"

"For now...I'll have to come up with a story"

"For what?"

Taecyeon rolled his eyes, looking something up on his phone. He held his phone up displaying a video. Hyun Ki slowly moved closer, the news read; Ok Taecyeon dating a criminal? Hyun Ki gasps watching the reporters degrade her and make Taecyeon look like angelic. Taecyeon watches Hyun Ki's face with amusement.

"I'm _not_ a criminal! I _really_ don't want to date you", Hyun Ki pouts.

"Is there a problem with me?", Taecyeon glares.

"Ack! No, that's not what I meant!"

"Really? Then what did you mean?"

"I don't want to be in this situation"

"Next time, don't steal"


	3. Twitter Pictures

**Chapter Three!**

**Sorry it's so short! DX A Little from Taecyeon! Taecyeon is keeping her close, nothing bad can happen right? You decide!**

* * *

"I don't like this"

"We could take some more _heated_ pictures", Taecyeon teases.

"What do I have to do?"

"Come here"

Taecyeon watched her sit near him but much too far away. He pulled her closer taking several pictures on posting them on his twitter page. This had been his idea but he wasn't really doing much. She was the who had stolen from his band and now she had taken all his free time. She was becoming quite a handful very fast. He had to keep her close though! She was the theif even if she protested it was her brother either way this allowed him to gain a slight chance to get their stuff back.

"Why do this?", Hyun Ki pouts.

"So you don't have to go through an interview"

"Thank you", Hyun Ki smiles.

"I don't want people to see the real you"

Taecyeon smiled as she turned her back on him pouting like a child. He shook his head remembering she had stolen from him. He couldn't get attached! He was sending her away as soon as they got their stuff back. He silently stood up taking a position right behind her. Taecyeon bent down so he was close to her ear.

"I have to go back to the dorms"

"Ack! Oh! um...okay", Hyun Ki jumps.

"Tell me your name"

"Hyun Ki"

"Hyun Ki shi, I hope you dried off"

"Not that much"

"You have to change then"

Taecyeon had to make sure his car didn't suffer and her clothes were a bit off. He smiled gathering some clothes from the dressing room rack. He allowed her some time to change before checking on her. He tilted his head from side to side trying to see the girl. Maybe it was because she was wearing some of Junsu's clothes but she looked just like a guy.

"Why did I have to change?"

"I don't want wet car seats"


End file.
